Daytona
|+'Daytona' |- |- |'Languages' || Dayton/English |- |'Size' || 8,910 miles/diameter |- |'Government' || Democracy & Communism |- |'Leader' || Various |- |'Population' || 3.67 Billion |- |'Religions' || Various; Primarily Atheist |- |'Currency' || Daytonian Dayot |- |'Largest City' || Ariea City, Ervetria |- |'Capitol City' || Various |- |'Species' || Homo Sapiens |- |'Technology Scale' || 59/100 |- |} History Of Daytona Daytonian history goes back over a billion years, making it one of the oldest civilizations in universal history. Daytona currently exists in it's third form, the past two generations of human life eradicated themselves in global war. According to ancient findings, old skyscrapers have been found a half mile under the Juntao Ocean floor. The buildings are carbon dated to nearly 1.1 billion years old. From ancient data found in these buildings, it is said the first race of humans eradicated each other through the use of nuclear weapons and brought an end to all life on the planet. Not much is known about the first race. A second race was discovered that may have first appeared 520 million years ago but yet again destroyed itself, this time through the use of nuclear fusion weapons. Again, the planet was shrouded in radiation, killing all life. The third race, which still exists today, first appeared 150,000 years ago as cavemen. Civilization developed and the first empires rose 11,000 years ago. The calendar was started at that point and for hundreds of years, humanity flourished. As new nations grew, tensions rose. By the year 3,400 the first wars broke out. Nations came and went up until the year 10,245 when the largest nation on Daytona began to invade and take over the others. With one of the two continents taken over by the dictatorship of Conversia, the remaining nations on the other continent allied together to become the nation of Ervetria and declared war. For 700 years the war raged on. Both nations raced to gain better and stronger technology than the other. In 10,960 the first nuclear bomb was deployed against Conversia, marking the beginning of the 'Nuclear Storm'. Conversia developed nuclear weapons and struck back. Bombs were fired back and forth up until 11,002 when both sides sustained heavy losses in the population. They then were discovered by Planet Boyi. Since the alliance of Ervetria and Planet Boyi, assault satellites have been orbiting Daytona, shooting down any nuclear launches, keeping both sides at bay. Btizzri, another allied planet has been working with Ervetria to cleanse the atmosphere of radiation and has even come under attack by Conversia. Supplies and aid have been sent by many planets to ensure that Daytona does not eradicate itself again. Way Of Life Citizens of both nations live under the ground in underground cities were they are safe from the radiation on the surface. Most people are in the military with the exception of children under 15, elderly over 65. Children spend their time learning in school and playing. Teenagers enter military training at age 13 and are released into the military at 16. The elderly spend their time teaching school children and taking care of them as well. With the amount of radiation in the air, most military officials spend their time underground and use unmanned robots and droids to combat the enemy. Air force pilots are some of the few people that get to see the outside world, from the safety of their fighter jets. Food is grown and produced underground. Animals and plants are also bred underground in massive chambers designed to look like a healthy outside world. Government Daytona has two governments. One is the government of Ervetria, free nation and democracy. The other is Conversia, a dictatorship and a Communist state. Military In the year 10,990 the militaries of both sides began using unmanned weaponry so troops did not have to go out into the radiation. Unmanned bomber planes are common as are unmanned tanks and assault droids. These are controlled from underground bunkers. Conversia is still known to deploy humans into battle. Technology Daytona stands as a middle grade planet. It's latest technologies include fusion power, robotics, artificial intelligence, unmanned weaponry, weapons grade lasers and artificial life support. Historic Break-Throughs Daytona is one of the first planets to exist and possibly the first to invent most technologies and has been held back only by it's repeated destruction. Allies & Enemies Allied: *Planet Boyi *Cardova *Btizzri Category:United PlanetsCategory:Planets